


Family Bonding

by mete0rstar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Felching, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar
Summary: Gaia gets introduced to some family activities.
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia/Gaia (Final Fantasy XIV), Ryne | Minfilia/Thancred Waters, Thancred Waters/Gaia (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Gaia (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Ryne | Minfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it looks like. Happy noncontober everyone
> 
> Extra warnings: Some degradation, also vague implications of grooming???

Gaia wasn't sure what she expected to find when she opened the door to Urianger's home. Perhaps him and Thancred poring over some research. Perhaps Ryne would be doing something silly and girl-like, like braiding their hair, or vice versa. Something familial, parental, gag-inducingly sweet like that.

She did not expect to see Ryne on all fours, with her parental figures' cocks hilted in her face and ass.

For an unfortunate minute or two, all she could do was _watch_ , the sweet smell of incense overpowering her common sense.

Watch as Urianger held Ryne's head in place, gripping with both hands as he fucked into her mouth, hearing the _disgusting_ wet gags forced out of her throat. As Thancred mercilessly pounded into her, slapping her reddened asscheeks as he pleased, a wet trail down her thigh growing by the minute.

This wasn't how Gaia had expected to first see Ryne's bare body, much less both men's. Whatever was happening here... this was nothing, nothing like it should be. Ryne isn't the kind of girl who should be defiled like this...!

"What are you doing!?" Gaia manages to spit out, finally, when she hears Thancred moan one too many times. "Let her go!"

None of them startle, simply looking up at her, doing no effort to stop what they were doing. They— did they know she was here from the moment she entered?

"Gaia, so kind of you to join us," Thancred grins at her, humping particularly hard into Ryne. Gaia gapes, horrified, moving to bring up her hammer and _stop_ this. He then turns back to his partner. "Urianger, would you please let her speak?"

Urianger, hesitantly, stills with his cock deep in Ryne's throat, before slowly pulling back. There are _slurping sounds_. Like she's sucking the most delicious candy. Then, an audible pop when they separate.

Ryne looks up at Gaia, her lips swollen and red, cheeks stained with tears.  _ These... disgusting...! _ "Oh, Gaia, I'm so glad to see you!" She says, a little rough. Gaia feels proud, for a second, that she could rescue her friend from such horrible treatment. They could run, far away from here, and comfort each other— "That I could share something like this with you is like a dream come true! Would you undress and join us?"

_ What. _

"What are you _talking about_? Ryne, we need to get _out_ of here!" Gaia answers, agitated; she grips her hammer with both hands, but she's no longer rearing to go. How could Ryne be... _inviting_ her to join?

"Oh, there's no need to be shy!" Ryne laughs, then gasps as Thancred slaps her ass _hard_. "We've been looking forward to you joining us for the first time! Thancred would _not_ stop talking about all the things he wants to do to you."

"Aye, that I can confirm," says Urianger, leaning forward to _rub his stupidly oversized penis_ on Ryne's face. "There is but one thing Thancred enjoys more than to bed one woman, and that is to bed two women."

They were not _women_ , they were _girls_! Gaia shudders at the thought of Thancred, someone she'd surprisingly come to trust over the past few weeks, talking about _wanting to fuck her_. To Ryne, of all people. The daughter he is currently buried in to the hilt. She supposed, to someone who'd do that, shame is non-existent.

Just as she's thinking that, Thancred pulls out of Ryne; Gaia can't help but stare as inch by lubricated inch slips out. Why in the world were both these men so well-endowed? How did that even fit inside Ryne? Were they going to fit inside her, too? What would that even feel like...?

"You are out of your minds! I am _not_ letting you... you monsters anywhere near me, and Ryne should not, either!" Gaia spits out— she can't think clearly, and her sentences comes out much less coherent than she'd expected. This is all far too overwhelming.

"But, Gaia," Ryne hums, voice as sweet as the smell wafting through the room, "It feels _wonderful_. It's so, so much better than novels could ever have described."

And Ryne had been reading _novels_ about this? Gaia watches in disbelief, body warm from head to toe, as both men continue to rub their slimy cocks on Ryne's bare body.

When Thancred stands and crosses the distance between them, Gaia can do nothing but stare at his hard, bouncing manhood. She _should_ be running, the proximity to a naked adult man should trigger her flight response, but instead, she simply releases her hammer when he rests a hand on her shoulder.

*Come on— you can always stop if you don't like it," he almost sings, a smarmy grin on his face. Before she can respond, he starts directing her further into the room, and she, nonsensically, lets her body follow.

She feels so _ warm.  _ She only shudders when Thancred slides his hands over her bare shoulders, down her arms, slipping her coat off and letting it drop to the floor.

It's cooler, but not quite enough. "You... You can't..." She mutters, but she's not even certain what she's protesting against. Thancred's hands go down to her thighs next, rubbing circles into her flesh, moving up to grope at her ass.

She _yelps_ — hadn't been expecting something quite so forward, but maybe she should have, considering all but her were naked as the day they were born. He pulls her closer to his body, humping his cock against the front of her dress, hooking his thumbs on the sides of her smallclothes, pulling them down unceremoniously.

That breaks her trance slightly, trying to take a step back, but she collides with something. Looking back, she finds Urianger standing right next to her, feels his cock press against her back. Surrounded by all sides, her body too warm and numb to truly resist. One part of her mind helpfully informs her that she's about to be raped. The other, much louder, makes her aware of the slick running down her thigh from her now unclothed cunt. A finger teases through her folds— Urianger's, she thinks— and rubs at the entrance, coating both with her wetness, before dipping forward and perfectly locating her clit.

Ryne is sitting back, now, propped up against some pillows, legs spread with a hand hovering over her flushed, abused lower lips. Getting ready to watch as her fathers fucked the virginity out of her friend. Showing off how ready she is to get off to the view. Looking at Ryne like that, Gaia couldn't find the will to stop it.

She figures she might as well make it a good show.

"Now," Thancred's voice cuts through her daze; he leans back, sitting on a plush seat and dragging Gaia down with him. She's forced on her knees, head lined up to his crotch almost perfectly. "Let's see what those sexy lips of yours can do."

She can't beg him to stop, or be indignated at the way he described her, because he pries her mouth open and shoves the head of his cock in while she's distracted. In the back of her mind, there's something telling her to bite, but what she does instead is swallow.

It tastes... strange. Both salty and bitter, the musk assaulting her sense of smell almost instantly, mixing strangely with the sweet aroma of incense. She can't focus on the taste, however, for as soon as he's inside, he grabs her head with both hands, shoving her further down his length. It hits the inside of her cheek, creating an obscene bulge, and the sensations cause her mouth to fill with far too much saliva; she reflexively swallows, sucking at the intrusion. Thancred moans unashamedly.

"Oh, that's _good_ ," he breathes out, sounding entirely too _slimy_. "I knew you'd be a great cocksucker the moment I saw you."

From behind, she feels Urianger approach again, fingers rubbing up and down her slit, making sure to press against her clit, rubbing circles on his way back up. She's wet and sloppy enough already, but then she feels him grip at her ass with both hands, spreading her lips apart with his thumbs, and then she feels— something. Wet and warm and pointedly rubbing at her hardened nub. Something else is pushing up into her ass— oh gods, he's _licking_ her. That's his tongue on her cunt. She shudders in disgust, and something else entirely.

To think she'd come to trust them as friends, as family, when they'd been having thoughts like this. Gaia beats herself mentally as she feels the head of Thancred's cock hit the back of her throat. She gags, but her lips remain vacuum-sealed around the impressive girth. It's not a pleasant experience.

"Throwing up won't do anything to stop me, so let's make this easier on ourselves and try to avoid that," he leers, grinding his hips so the tip of his cock rubbed a circle around the entrance to her throat. "Relax and focus on letting me in."

What a disgusting man, that he could chase his pleasure with no care for her discomfort. Oddly, though, the thought of having her throat used like a fleshlight like that.... wasn't entirely unpleasant. She still gags, reflexively trying to push him out as he shoves further in, angling her head so his path is unbent. She can't tell if the sensation of Urianger's warm, deft tongue exploring every inch of her labia and clit was making it easier or harder to focus on letting Thancred in. When he finally manages to still the tip of his cock without more gagging, he stays like that for a moment... letting her get used to the sensation.

He pulls back, slowly, watching her lips drag and stretch, grinding the tip on her tongue before pushing back in much less delicately. She doesn't gag nearly as violently this time, though her throat tightens when she feels Urianger's tongue poke at her tight, unspoiled entrance. He rubs circles into it, relaxing and stretching, before he pushes an inch inside.

It's a truly alien sensation, to have something inside her, much less a tongue. She'd never even used her own fingers when she touched herself, only ever rubbing her clit — the very same one Urianger's large, rough fingers were now circling, pinching at the hood and rubbing up and down. Along with the tongue licking at her insides, and the cock in her mouth insistently trying to fuck her throat, it was nearly enough to overwhelm her into an orgasm. Nearly, but just outside of the amount of stimulation she needed — no, no, she couldn't be craving _more_ of this. It was already horrible enough as it was that she was being violated like this.

When she finally feels Thancred's coarse pubic hair grind against her nose, she realizes he's pushed past her gag reflex and bottomed out. Looking up, he has a dopey grin on his face. "You're a natural," he congratulates her. "Took Ryne weeks to take me without getting sick or passing out. Sure this is your first time sucking cock?"

Of course it's her first time, she's not— a degenerate. Not like them. Not like Ryne, who's apparently sucked Thancred's cock for "weeks". Not like Ryne, with one hand rubbing circles into her clit and another with two fingers knuckle-deep in her twat. Ryne, her pure, gentle friend, masturbating to her dads violating another girl. Biting her lips, the only sounds that escape her are stilted moans and wet shlicks. Gaia finds that she likes the view, her cunt contracting around Urianger's tongue. Maybe this is worth it, if it means she can watch Ryne in so much pleasure...

Thancred wastes no time— he grips her head hard, keeping it in place as he thrusts his hips, a smooth movement that pulls nearly the whole length of his cock out, the flare of his head catching on her lips; and in the same rhythm, shoves it all back in. She still gags slightly, but nowhere near the same as before, and somehow, it almost feels... good? How could being violated so thoroughly feel _good_?

"Don't just watch," Thancred growls. "Suck it. Use your tongue."

How is she supposed to do that, when he's moving so fast!? She still tries, almost as if a reflex, sucking when his cock pulls back, her lips dragging along with the movement in order to keep the vacuum. He moans loudly, filling her with a sense of... pride. It was _her_ , dragging that sound out of him. She shouldn't feel something like that, not for such a disgusting man who'd been fantasizing about fucking her for gods know how long, and yet... Yet she wanted to drag even more of these sounds out of him. No, no, what was she _thinking_!? A man's disgusting penis was inside her mouth, this was not something to enjoy—!

While she's focused so much on Thancred, she nearly misses Urianger retracting his tongue. She can't see him without turning her head, but she can feel it, him repositioning, laying down beneath her, in between her legs. He hooks his hands around her thighs, pulling her down so that her clit lands right on his mouth. 

She makes a loud, but muffled noise around Thancred's cock still ravaging her, as Urianger starts sucking on her clit. It feels very different from rubbing it, a wonderful pressure that had her shuddering from head to toe. She can feel the entrance to her cunt spasm, opening and closing, leaking more and more of her juices with every suck. It's as if her body is begging for something to penetrate her, even though the very thought is repulsive to her mind. On reflex, she grinds her hips down, rubbing her clit against Urianger's tongue, feeling the vibrations of him humming in approval deep within her core.

The pressure builds and builds. Between Thancred tending so roughly to her lips and throat, and Urianger caring so lovingly to her nether lips and the hard button above them, she begins to lose her grip. The knowledge of what's coming grows like a panic — her breaths come shorter, her body feels numb and high-strung at once, and sounds come from her throat that she is not sure if moans or screams. It makes her sick, to know what these men twice her age were forcing out of her, and still there is nothing she can do to stop the crashing wave.

"That's it, Gaia," Thancred coos, softly, gripping her hair tighter as he thrusts forward with wild abandon. "Cum for us like the bitch you are."

Just that is nearly enough to send her straight into orgasm, but then, she hears a loud moan from Ryne's direction, and — she chances a glance over. What she sees is Ryne with nearly her entire hand shoved into her cunt, thrusting in and out in a frenzy, her other hand furiously rubbing circles into her clit as she cums her brains out. It looks almost literal, eyes rolled back, mouth open with her tongue lolling out, nearly squealing like a pig as her body convulses. It's a repulsive, erotic image, one that she could never have imagined from Ryne.

It doesn't make sense, she can't understand why something like that would tip her over — yet it does, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her body, a muffled scream ripped from the bottom of her cock-filled throat as she cums, her cunt spasming on Urianger's face as she grinds into his welcoming mouth. Her whole body trembles, as if there were electricity coursing through her veins. Both men work her through her orgasm, not stopping even a second until she is utterly spent.

Thancred pulls back, a string of saliva and precum sticking between his cock and Gaia's mouth, while Urianger gives her clit one final kiss and slides away from beneath her. She shudders, gasping, her body too drained and blissed-out to put to action her desire to escape. Instead, she can only glare as Thancred slaps his slimy prick onto her cheek, as she feels Urianger's erection press against her plush ass.

"Mm, that was beautiful. I'd never seen Ryne cum quite as hard before," Thancred hums, rubbing his cock on her face even as she makes a face of utter disgust. "Were I still a bard, I'd be composing whole epics about what we've just seen...!"

That he'd even be willing to tell the whole world just how fantastic Ryne's orgasms were — how  _ Gaia's _ orgasms were — is revolting. Truly, his depravity knows no bounds, and he'd somehow dragged poor Ryne down with him. Perhaps, perhaps if she regained her strength, now that Ryne was temporarily down, she could simply grab her and drag her out by force... She could explain to her how wrong all of this was once they were far, far away...

"Now, we shall give thee a choice," comes Urianger's melodic voice from behind her, and she tilts her head back to watch — him slowly pumping his length with his hand. "Whichever one thee would prefer to take thine maidenhood, we shall honor."

Is he — asking _her_ who she'd rather be the first one to rape her virginity away? She shudders, a cold, slimy feeling going down her spine. She wouldn't be escaping this, was she? She wouldn't be able to run, perhaps she would even become as corrupted and perverted as Ryne.

"Becoming a woman is a very important moment in a girl's life," Thancred nods in agreement with his partner. "It's only fair you get your pick. Of course, if both options are too good to choose from, you could always ask Ryne for her opinion..."

Disgusting — neither option was good, much less too good to be true. They were _teenagers_ , nowhere near ready to become women. She never even dreamed of losing her virginity to _either_ of these men. And now she's asked to choose? Choose which prick would violate her in the most humiliating way possible?

She can feel tears prickling at her eyes, head ducking down; she can't bear to see any of their faces right now. "R...Ryne," she almost whispers out. "Help me, please."

She knew the help she wanted would never come, but it still broke her heart anew to hear Ryne's floaty, sex-blissed voice say, "Ah... If it's up to me, then, Thancred? I've heard he loves virgins."

At least she hadn't been forced to pick. At least the choice had been out of her hands. Her lips twist into a bitter smile. "Very well, then."

"Ahh, that's my girl," Thancred shudders, voice dripping with lust and pride as he shuffles to take Urianger's place at Gaia's rear. "Knows exactly what I like."

"Aye, she has learned much," Urianger nods, standing to move to where Ryne is laying, still in her afterglow. Uncaring for her current state, he immediately brings a hand to rub at her cunt, ripping a squeal out of her.

Thancred's sloppy wet cock slips between Gaia's asscheeks, giving her a good feel at his length. Again she finds herself wondering how it would feel inside her; Ryne seemed to be enjoying her time with Urianger, but then, she wondered how deep into this rabbit hole she'd already been, and for how long. Gaia'd heard losing one's virginity was very painful as well. Would she not even be able to enjoy herself...?

As she watches Urianger rest his cock atop Ryne's spread folds, she feels the tip of Thancred's press against her loosened entrance. Thancred hums, "Ready?"

"What do _you_ think?" She spits out instead. She shudders when Urianger's cock begins sinking into Ryne's much smaller body. "Just... get it over with, already."

"I love an eager cunt, but just between you and me," Thancred leans forward, lips brushing her ear, cockhead pushing into her hole, spreading her open sightly— "I like it better when they fight back."

He pulls back just enough, and then shoves forward as hard as she can conceive. She can _feel_ every inch of the intrusion, untouched parts of her body learning to feel for the first time, her unspoiled insides stretched out by a cock far too big for her petite body. That's what Ryne must be feeling, right now, with Urianger's enormous erection halfway inside her.

It hurts, yes, but... Not as much as she expected. Just some discomfort, really. When he thrusts forward the second time, the discomfort is nearly gone. Instead, all she can focus on is the sensation of skin dragging inside her entrance, of the oddly-shaped head of his prick catching on the curve of her lowered posture, of the slick dripping down her leg. It's an alien feeling, and she can't tell if it's a good one or a bad one, but something inside her is begging for more. It's horrible, to know he'd taken something from her she could never get back; at the same time as her hole stretched impossibly wide to fit in an adult man, her stomach tightened in near nausea.

She didn't realize she was sobbing until Thancred shuddered against her. "Oh, _yes_ ," he moaned. Moaned. At her despair. "Nothing beats a brand new pussy. So damned tight."

_ What a disgusting man...! _ She gasps I'm between sobs every time he thrusts forward, faster and faster with every snap of his hips, every sensation that isn't Thancred's touch becoming numb. All the while, she watches as Urianger does the same with Ryne, watching him take her in missionary, his cock sliding in and out of her flushed entrance, rubbing her clit with his thumb with no care that she'd just come. The sounds of sex fill the room, between the wet slap of skin on skin, the hungry grunts of both men, Gaia's gasps and Ryne's wild moans.

Soon, even Gaia's gasping become indistinguishable from moans. It feels _good_. Why the hell does it feel good? It should hurt, it should be horrible, but watching Ryne, all she can think of is that she, too, wants to be immersed in that much pleasure, wants to be so wildly taken that she can't help but enjoy it. Thancred's cock inside her is so big, the hands gripping at her waist and shoulder so rough. Like she's nothing but a toy to him.

She needs more.

Furrowing her brows, swallowing and taking a deep breath, she puts her weight on one arm so she can slip the other down between her legs.

Thancred barks out a laugh. "Can't help yourself, can you? You want to cum around a real man's cock," he teases, thrusting forward particularly hard. "Normally I'd be the one rubbing you off... but I can't say I don't love the view. Keep going."

Watching a girl lose her mind, so desperate for release she'd masturbate to being so utterly violated. To seeing her only friend, sweet and delicate Ryne, being so utterly violated, Urianger's cock so deep and large inside her there's a bit of a bulge at her front. It's deranged, completely insane, but she's long stopped crying in favor of moaning out with each thrust.

"Getting tighter," Thancred moans into her ear. "Are you close? Do you want to cum? Tell me."

Gaia bites her lips, rubbing herself furiously; Thancred, in response, smacks her ass with an open palm. "Yes," she gasps out, "I want..."

"Want what?" He whispers, gripping her wrist hard, pulling her hand away from her cunt. No, _fuck_ , she was so close— 

"I want to cum," she cries out, feeling herself clench around his cock. "Please, I need to..."

Thancred shudders against her, shooting his own hand to her clit, his large rough fingers grinding against it a sensation she wasn't ready for. "Prepare yourself, then. I'm not holding back."

Suddenly, she realizes what he means. "Wait, you don't mean— You can't! Stop!" But her screams come too late, the manly fingers rolling her clit, the too-large cock slamming her deeper than ever, and _the realization that he was going to spill himself inside her_ pushing her to the brink. She screams more than moans, and from the way he's groaning behind her, it must feel amazing for Thancred, and while she's still mid-orgasm, he slams forward one last time. She can feel it, a new warmth deep inside her belly, every twitch forward spreading that warmth deeper still. He would... fill her womb with his semen, and her traitorous cunt was milking him for all he was worth. Her eyes couldn't even focus enough on Ryne's now empty, gaped entrance leaking out with Urianger's own load; all she could think of was Thancred's filling her up.

Almost suddenly, she feels cold, sweaty and slimy, the heat of arousal slowly fading from her body and leaving her with the realization of what had just happened. What had _been_ happening for the past hour. When Thancred's cock pops out of her, a glob of spunk drips out from her entrance and to the floor of the Bookman's Shelves. She barely has the energy to feel miserable. She simply leans there, on her knees and elbows, until she sees Ryne crawl over to her and... further behind, leaving her field of vision. She can't even lift her face to see where Ryne is heading.

She feels hands at her ass, smaller, gentler. She feels a tongue, licking Thancred's remains from her outer lips and dipping into her still-gaped cunt.

"Ryne," she gasps, still sensitive, every sensation far too pleasurable, teetering towards painful. She doesn't know what she's trying to ask— for her to stop, or for more. All she can do is repeat, "Ryne."

Ryne's hand rubs a soothing circle into her thigh, humming gently as she cleans her father figure's remains from inside her.

Gaia barely realizes what she's doing, driven forward as if by a primal urge, when she turns around and pushes Ryne down, shoving her own mouth into Ryne's cunt... to return the favor. They'd never even kissed before, and yet here she was, eating out her cum-filled snatch. This wasn't how she wanted their first time to be. Not at all. And yet, and yet...

And yet, despite everything, she doesn't stop, making out with Ryne's lower lips even as her upper lips wrap around Thancred's cock, and she feels Urianger press the tip of his own against Gaia's sloppy hole.

She can kind of see, now, what Ryne saw in all of this. This depravity. She moans into Ryne's muff when she feels Urianger push inside.

It would be a long, long night.


End file.
